The intent of this project is to characterize the antigens associated with human acute leukemia by means of specific heteroantisera raised in mice against cell surface antigens of blast cells of individual leukemic patients. The relationship of these antigens to cell type of leukemia, fetal or maturation antigens, and antigenic change during disease is being investigated.